dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Pet Sanctuary
The Pet Cemetery (or Sanctuary) is a very different dungeon than the others because you will be relying entirely on strategy, not your character's statistics or equipment. In fact, you won't be using your character at all. Completing this dungeon will allow you revive dead pets. Access To enter the dungeon, go to (-7,-1) and simply have a dead pet in your inventory. Stand in front of the koalak NPC guarding the entrance and talk to him, and he will grant you access. Location Because the entrance to dungeon is in the Nauseating swamps, getting to the actual coordinate can be difficult. See guide below : Guide to Pet Dungeon Tip: To get in the (-10, -2) you can come from the Koalaks' Mountain. Easy way than Treechnid's Forest. Image:minus10,-2.jpg|(-10, -2) Start here, and go East. Image:minus9,-2.jpg|(-9, -2) Go South Image:minus9,-1.jpg|(-9, -1) Go back to (-9, -2) through the other path on the right. Image:minus9,-2II.jpg|(-9, -2) Go North Image:minus9,-3.jpg|(-9, -3) Go East Image:minus8,-3.jpg|(-8, -3) Go East Image:minus7-3.jpg|(-7, -3) Go East Image:minus6,-3.jpg|(-6, -3) Go South Image:minus6,-2.jpg|(-6, -2) Go East through the bottom path Image:minus5,-2.jpg|(-5, -2) Go South Image:minus5,-1.jpg|(-5, -1) Go South Image:minus5,0.jpg|(-5, 0) Go West Image:minus6,0.jpg|(-6, 0) Go South Image:minus6,1.jpg|(-6, 1) Go West Image:minus7,1.jpg|(-7, 1) Go back to (-6, 1) through the other path above Image:minus6,1II.jpg|(-6, 1) Go North Image:minus6,0II.jpg|(-6, 0) Go North Image:minus6,-1.jpg|(-6, -1) Go North Image:minus6,-2II.jpg|(-6, -2) Go West Image:minus7,-2.jpg|(-7, -2) Go South Image:minus7,-1.jpg|(-7, -1) Entrance to the dungeon Note: Be aware of any mobs with Mushds in them, as they'll aggro you. Crocodyls do not aggro. You have to be directly in front of the NPC when you talk to him or he will ask you to come closer, as he cant hear you. Dungeon levels There are 6 rooms. The mobs are not aggressive. You can now do this dungeon with 5 people because the mob sizes have been reduced. Room 1 2 Piwi Ghosts (1,1) - 6 HP ---- Room 2 1 Earth Bwak Ghost (1) - 6 HP 1 Fire Bwak Ghost (1) - 6 HP 1 Air Bwak Ghost (1) - 6 HP 1 Water Bwak Ghost (1) - 6 HP ---- Room 3 Turtle Ghost (1) - 6 HP Squirrel Ghost (1) - 6 HP Wabbit Ghost (1) - 6 HP Bow Meow Ghost (1) - 6 HP ---- Room 4 Peki Ghost (1) - 6 HP QuaQuack Ghost (1) - 6 HP Young Wild Boar Ghost (1) - 6 HP Crow Ghost (1) - 6 HP ---- Room 5 Turtle Ghost (1) - 6 HP Crow Ghost (1) - 6 HP Firefoux Ghost (1) - 6 HP Earth Bwak Ghost (1) - 6 HP ---- Room 6 Mini Wa Ghost (1) - 10 HP Dragoone Ghost (1) - 10 HP Nomoon Ghost (1) - 6 HP Willy Peninzias Ghost (1) - 6 HP Reward The reward for this dungeon is one Resurrection Powder, which can be used to revive any dead pet in one's inventory at the end of the dungeon. Pets will come back to life in the same state as they were when they died and will be given only 1 HP, so feeding it with some Eniripsa Powder as soon as possible is highly recommended. Note: You may buy some Ressurection Powder from the Bow Kennel and ressurect more than one pet at the end. Discussion As your pet, you will have 6 AP, 3 MP, and 6 HP. (If you are using a Minimino, Mini Wa, Willy, Treechster, Bworky, Minifoux or Dragoone, you too will have 10 HP instead of 6 HP, this also goes for the Gobtubby etc.. Because you don't have to resurrect the pet you use, it might be to your advantage to use one of these if you've got a spare dead one lying around.) There are 5 kinds of pets: * Neutral (Bow Meow, Ghast, etc.) * Air (typically Air Bwak) * Water (typically Water Bwak) * Fire (typically Fire Bwak) * Earth (typically Earth Bwak) All pets attack in their own element (Air Bwak have an Air attack, for example), have varying resists. Neutral pets have 0% resist to all, while other have a vulnerability (-100%, so you take double damage), and a protection (100%, so you're immune to an element). For example, Air Bwaks are immune to air and take double damage from earth. (vulnerabilities to be confirmed) *Your pet's attack is Neutral, Earth, Fire, Water, Air Bite, 4AP : 1-2 dmg (crit 3), with a 1/50 critical rate and a range of 1. Your enemies have the same spell. *Everyone has a spell called "Stroke" that can heal your teammate 1-2 HP crit 2-3 HP,and costs 4 AP. *The last couple of rooms are hard, especially at the end because there are 3 enemies with 10 HP. It is recommended you come with a full party, and stick together. Let the enemies come to you, and make sure to heal each other. *There are no noticeable advantages or disadvantages to being Levels 1 - 5. *Now any level can heal allies. *Ok, a strategy for the last room is to get people behind eachother and hav the behind people healing and the frontal people attacking. make sure you corner the healing people so they don't get hit much. I did this with a group of 4 and we made it out fine, it's a really good strategy. Go towards the wall to the south if u can. Category:Cemetery Category:Dungeon